Nights In A Black Impala
by Smudge93
Summary: Dean spends Xmas Eve stuck in the Impala and has a little chat on the phone with his brother. A little Christmas tale


Nights In A Black Impala by Smudge93

Christmas Eve 2008

Sam turned in the bed and looked at the clock. "He shoulda been back by now Bobby."

Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed and checked over Sam's wound again. "He'll be fine Sam, your brother knows how to handle one little ghost. Relax."

"Relax? It took both of us out yesterday and you let Dean go back after it on his own today and now I can't reach him on his mobile and you tell me to relax? Bobby he could be lying hurt somewhere…I have to go find him." Sam ran his hand anxiously through his long hair and hissed as his fingers touched the lump on his forehead.

Bobby put out a restraining hand. "I let him? Have you met your brother…I tried to stop him but he was so pissed at what that ghost did to you, nothing shorta tying him down woulda kept him here." Bobby shook his head at the thought of trying to restraint Dean in full angry big brother mode. He turned on Sam, poking him in the chest with a finger. "You've got a concussion, two cracked ribs and fifteen stitches in your side…you…are not going anywhere. You I can and will tie down if I have to…your brother will kill me if I let you leave and besides…we don't have a car that'll cope with the weather outside."

"Yeah? Well neither does Dean! The Impala makes a pretty poor snow plough if memory serves."

"Well my old heap of junk truck's heater has packed in…we'd freeze to death before we got to him…that's if we could get to him. He's probably holed up somewhere until the worst of the storm has past and maybe his outta range of a signal for the phone."

Sam pushed himself back up. "I still want to go get him."

"And I still ain't letting ya." Bobby pushed him back down again and stared down the mutinous look in the younger man's eyes. "Stare all you want…you are staying here and in this bed…and that, is final."

Sam went to protest further when he was interrupted by the sound of his phone. He snatched it from the bedside table and pulled it open. "Dean…where the hell are you?"

"Well not there anyway Sammy, to damn cold to be in hell. If there's a middle to nowhere Sammy I'm there and I'm stuck." Sam thought his brother sounded supremely pissed off.

"It's been hours Dean, I've been calling you and your phone kept going to voicemail. I was worried. What'd you mean stuck?"

"I did the salt and burn and headed out but I had to pull off of the road Sam, the Impala and deep snow? Not so much your ideal combination…for a while there I thought I was gonna make it but now…I'm better just waiting here and holing up in the car for the night…let this blow over and see if I can reach you guys in the morning. I know I'm crazy but even I'm not crazy enough to try and drive any further in this, probably drove too far as it is…I knew I shoulda stopped in the last town but then hindsight's a wonderful thing little brother."

"How far are you from us? Could you walk it?" Sam had hope in his voice. He wanted his brother here, tonight of all nights.

"Nah, must be ten miles at least Sam and it's probably well into the minus range outside…looks like I'll be celebrating Christmas with just my best girl."

"Dean you can't spend Christmas in the car!" Sam tried hard not to huff.

"We'll it doesn't look as if I have much choice here Sammy, it that or freeze…besides it won't be the first time I spent Christmas Eve sleeping in the back seat."

Sam thought he could hear Dean almost grinning. "Suzy Lampton."

Sam smiled as Dean laughed down the phone. "How the heck did you know what I was thinking about.?"

"Because it's hard to forget being stuck in the front seat when your brother and his girlfriend and making out in the back…I was twelve dude, you could have scarred me for life!" Sam chuckled and then frowned as the he remembered a little too much of that night. "It was gross Dean…I mean the noises…I had nightmares for a week!"

"Wasn't my fault that dad bailed on us and I had to take you with me on my date...and you could have considered it an educational field trip…watch, listen and learn." Dean smiled at the puking noise that Sam made. He sorted the duffle under his head and pulled the blanket tighter round him as the wind tried hard to find all the joins in the old car and worm its way inside. "God I could do with a hot drink." He opened the flask and took a little sip of the whisky in it, shuddering as it burnt his throat.

"Hold on." Dean frowned as Sam put him on hold and then his phone beeped to let him know that he had a message. He opened it and a picture of a mug with steam coming out of it appeared on the screen. He laughed as Sam came back on the phone. "Don't say I'm not good to you."

"Yeah torment me with images of things that I want and can't have. Thanks Sam!" Dean shook his head as the phone beeped again. An image of a half eaten piece of pie flashed on the screen. He put on his best scowl and hoped it translated into his voice. "Now that…is just mean."

Sam giggled. "Sorry…I couldn't resist it." A worrying thought crossed his mind. "God Dean do you actually have anything to eat?" He heard a rustle and then his own phone beeped. He grinned at the picture of the bag of M&Ms that appeared. "We'll as long as you've got the essentials."

"Always prepared Sammy…you know me." The conversation lulled a little and then Dean chuckled softly. "Hey do you remember the Christmas dad took us to hunt the werewolf in Bishopswood? The Christmas Eve he left us in the car alone?"

Sam frowned and then the memory rose into his head. "Oh yeah…now that one would be tough to forget."

"Yeah I ended up getting hurt and it was still me that got into trouble."

"That's cause it was all your fault!"

_Christmas 1991_

"_Now you boys stay in the car…do you hear me? Dean, I won't be far if you need me, hit the horn." John stared at his twelve year old son who nodded solemnly at him. John gently rubbed his hand through Dean's hair. "You two behave now ok…and Sam?" His youngest raised his head and push his unruly mop of hair to the side. "You do what your brother says ok?"_

"_Yes dad." _

_John hated leaving the boys in the car, especially on a hunt like this but he had no option. They were out of money and he had to stop this thing tonight or wait another month. He motioned for Dean to lock the doors and then watched as both boys settled down in the back seat, both on their side, Dean hugging his little brother to him. Christmas Eve and his boys didn't even have a bed to sleep in, John tried not to think what Mary would have made of that and with one final look he headed out._

"_What's dad hunting?" Dean sighed, here we go again, Sammy always with the questions. _

"_Bear." Dean stifled a laugh as Sam hugged closer to him._

"_Will he be ok? What if he gets hurt?" Sam turned and his big concerned eyes bored into his brother looking for reassurance._

"_Dad doesn't do hurt Sammy, you know that. Let's just get to sleep Sam ok?" _

"_Ok…Dean?" _

_Dean sighed. "What now Sammy?"_

"_I don't like sleeping in the car." Sam voice had a little hint of a whine about it. "It's dark outside."_

_Dean tightened his grip on his brother. "Don't be afraid of the dark Sam…I'm here…I've gotcha." He rubbed his little brother's head and laughed at the huff that escaped from Sam. "Now sleep…who knows maybe Santa'll come if we're sleeping?"_

"_Dean!" Sam had his know-it-all voice on. "There's no such thing as Santa. I'm eight you know."_

"_Yeah…we'll if you don't shut up and let me sleep…you may not make nine."_

_Sam's huff was much louder this time. "Jerk."_

"_Bitch."_

"_I'm telling dad you called me a bitch." Sam smirked knowing that Dean would get into trouble if he did._

"_Such…a...girl!" Dean punched him in the back._

"_I'm not. I hate you!" Sam got up and climbed into the front seat and took the blanket with him._

"_Hey." Dean reached over and tried to pull the blanket back but Sam had pinned it under him._

"_I hope you freeze your ass off!" Sam scolded his brother._

_Dean choked on the laugh that exploded from him at his brother's turn of phrase. "Santa so isn't coming to you and I am so telling dad."_

"_Now who's the girl? Now will you shut up…I'm trying to sleep!" Sam pulled the blanket over his head and ended the conversation._

_Dean grabbed the leather jacket from the floor and pulled it over him, sighing as the familiar smell of it made him relax almost instantly…he loved his dad's jacket…somehow it made him feel safe. He snuggled down and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep almost immediately._

_---_

_It was the cold air in the car that woke him. He sat up and frowned at the cool breeze that was getting into the car and then he realised that the front door to the car was opened. He quickly looked over and saw that his brother was missing from the front seat. He jumped out into the snow in his socks. His dad was going to kill him…he'd fell asleep and Sammy was missing…he felt the panic rise in him. Dean looked down and took in the little trail of footprints in the snow from the driver's door to the edge of the wood and knew where his brother had gone._

"_Damn it Sammy, we use the bottle…you know that." Their dad left a bottle in the car for 'emergencies' so that the boys didn't have to leave the car when he wasn't there but Sam hated peeing in the bottle…__**probably caused you tease him about it so much,**__ Dean's little inner voice piped up. Dean sighed, if anything had happened to Sam he was going to catch it…big time. He followed the trail into the edge of the woods and stopped, he could hear his little brother's voice behind the tree in front of him and felt the relief wash over him. Dean stood and listened, a smile creeping onto his face as he heard what his brother was saying. "Come on, come on already…finish…god I didn't even have that much to drink." Sam voice had a little edge of panic to it…he really didn't like the dark. Dean couldn't resist, he reached up and broke the branch above him…Sam stopped talking and Dean had to stifle the laugh that tried to escape on his sleeve. _

"_Dean?" Sam's voice was low and quiet. Dean threw the branch at him._

"_Aaaaahhhhh!" Sam broke cover to Dean's right and ran for the car his brother in hot pursuit. Sam got to the car, flung the door opened and turned. "You…I pee'd on myself…I hate you." _

_Dean put his hand in the door just as Sam slammed it shut with all his strength. Dean screamed as the door crushed his __hand and he felt the world fade as the pain coursed through him._

"Dean!" He heard his little brother cry his name and tried not to let the darkness take him down. The door opened and he pulled his hand free, slumping against the back door of the car. Sam's concerned face floated in front of him. 

"_In the car." Dean didn't know how he was still conscious but he knew he wouldn't be for much longer. Sam caught his shoulders and dragged him into the car, Dean pushing with his feet at the last minute to help. He collapsed back on the seat and felt Sam lift his feet in and close the door. He lost his fight to stay conscious the minute he heard the door locks fire home._

_---_

Christmas Eve 2008

"Hey at least you got a bed to sleep in." Sam voice was chirpy.

"You broke my hand, the bed was so not worth it!" Dean sounded annoyed but Sam could do annoyed too.

"You started it and you made me pee on myself…I had to sit in the hospital for six hours Dean with pee soaked jeans…"

"You broke my hand….serves you right!"

"I think your record's stuck…besides you did worse things to me…it's your fault that I hate the dark."

Dean sounded puzzled. "How do you work that one out Einstein?"

"You don't remember telling me the story of the headless horseman when I was little and then scaring the crap out of me by crawling out the bathroom window and then knocking the door with dad's jacket over you?"

Dean laughter made Sam smile. "God I'd forgotten about that but it served you right…you know we weren't supposed to open the door…taught you that lesson good didn't it."

"Yeah, real good…I had to sleep with the light on for a month and if I remember you got into trouble for that one too!" Sam smug tone irked his brother.

"Dude I always was the one that got into trouble…older should know better…I was so sick of that speech!" Dean ran his hand over his face and stifled a yawn. He was cold, stiff and tired but he was enjoying talking with Sam about the stupid things that they'd done.

"That's 'cos you heard it so often." Sam grinned again at the thought of his dad berating his brother for playing pranks on him.

"That 'cos you always got me the blame for everything. You were a horror of a little brother…real smart ass…you know."

Sam knew Dean was joking with him, he could hear it in his voice.

"Well you were a pain in the ass big brother…except for when you were looking out for me…you did that a lot."

Dean coughed. "We are so not moving into chick flick territory…are we?"

"Bite me. No, I was just remembering the Christmas that you talked dad into taking us to see that Christmas scene 'cos I wanted to go....you remember the one with the ice rink?"

"God do you remember that? You were just little Sammy…and I didn't exactly talk him into it…"

---

_Christmas 1987_

"_Dean…I want to see __the angels."_

_Dean turned and looked at his little four year old brother. "Dad said not to leave the motel room Sammy, he won't be gone long, just a coupla hours…there isn't time and you've got the cold. Sorry Sammy."_

_Dean watched as his brother climbed back into bed and pull the covers over his head, a sure sign that he was in a huff. Dean grabbed the book that he had been reading to him earlier about the snowman and Christmas and sat down on the edge of the bed. "D'you want to finish the story Sammy?" He tried to sound cheery._

_Dean sighed as the little bundle of covers shook where Sam's head was. "Ok…if you change you mind just call?"_

_Dean threw the book on the table and walked out and slumped on the chair. Sam had been going on about the Christmas scene since they had driven by it in the car about three days ago…it had been daylight and Sam had asked dad to bring them back at night time…he wanted to see the angels lit up…Sam had a thing about angels. Dad had said maybe which Dean knew was a no and John had thought the matter dropped but Sam had got the idea in his head and nothing was going to shift it…once Sam wanted something…Sam usually got it. _

_Dean was the one that __usually saw to that._

_---_

_John could sense an ambush when he saw one. He opened the door and both boys were sitting dressed in their jackets and hats waiting on him._

"_You two going somewhere?" John stood with the bag flung over his shoulder. It was past midnight and he was looking at Dean with annoyance. He was tired after a rather fraught attempt at a salt and burn and now Dean was up to something. "Why aren't you both in bed?"_

"_You promised Sam you take him to see the Christmas scene in the town." Dean voice wasn't quite a challenge but it was getting there._

"_I'd did I? When?" John vaguely remember something about a scene that Sam wanted to see at night but he was sure he hadn't promised anything. "It's kinda late…we could go tomorrow."_

"_It's Christmas Eve…Sam wants to go tonight…he wants to see the angels."_

"_He does, does he? Well it's too cold. Sorry boys." John went to shrug off his jacket but Dean stood and grabbed Sam's hand hauling him to the door._

"_That's alright we can just go past in the car, and since you've just got in the car'll be warm." Dean turned and pulled a blanket off the bed. "We can take this…wrap Sam up in it…he really wants to see the angels dad."_

_John looked at his oldest son, the determination written in his face…John wished for just a moment that Dean would use some of that determination to get something he wanted for a change but he know that that wasn't going to happen…Dean never really asked for anything…for himself at least._

_John sighed and caved. "Ok…just a quick drive by and then back and into bed."_

_Dean's smile was John's reward for giving in, that smile that lit up his son's eyes and made him look like his mother. John turned and swallowed hard. "Let's go before I change my mind."_

_He watched as Dean fussed over his brother, putting him on the right side of the car to see and then fixing the blanket round him. "D'you want to ride shotgun?" It was a spur of the moment thing but John was given an early Christmas present as Dean's face lit up again. "Can I?"_

"_I asked didn't I?"_

_Dean ran round the car and hopped in before his dad could change his mind._

_They drove to the street that the scene was on in silence, Sam stood up when they got there, leaning forwarding and resting his chin on the back of the seat next to Dean's head. John pulled the car in front of the little scene and watched both his boy's faces light up in the glow from it._

"_Look at the angels Dean, aren't they beautiful?"_

_John thought he heard a little tremble in Dean's voice as he answered. "Yeah Sammy…beautiful."_

"_I like them. Thanks Dean." Sam hugged his brother over the seat back and John couldn't help think that his youngest son was going to be a giant, tall enough at four to reach that far. _

"_You're welcome squirt." Dean turned to John. "Thanks dad."_

"_No problem. You guys seen enough…can I go home now and we can all get to bed?"_

"_Is Santa coming?" Sam blinked bleary eyes at his dad._

"_Maybe." John smiled as Dean raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Maybe?"_

"_Yeah…but you have to be asleep before he'll come." _

_Dean turned to look at his brother as he climbed back onto the back seat and pulled the cover back over him and then stifled a yawn himself. "Don't think that'll be a problem. Santa really coming?" Dean grinned at his dad._

"_.Ho. He's gotta a coupla presents for two boys I know." _

_Dean settled down against the door. "I'd just love to see you in a red suit."_

_John ruffled his hair. "Never happen dude."_

_Deans shut his eyes. "I can dream though…can't I?" and that little smile played on his lips again._

_---_

Christmas 2008

"I always thought you'd asked dad I didn't realise that you bullied him into it? Way to go eight year old Dean."

"I was gonna pinch you and make you dry if he didn't…hey Sammy it's one o'clock…Happy Christmas little brother."

Sam wished his brother was with him suddenly, after the last year he hadn't thought he'd ever hear Dean wish him that again and he had the urge to hug his brother to him and not let go.

"Sam? You still there?" Dean voice was edged with concern.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm still here. Happy Christmas Dean."

"I'm kinda tired Sammy, gonna get some sleep now…hey Sam…the snow gone off…maybe I'll get out of here later after all."

"I hope so…call me when you're heading out ok?"

"Ok dude…goodnight."

"Night Dean." Sam shut his phone and lay back on the bed. He realised as he closed his eyes that they had probably spent more Christmas Eve's in the car than anywhere else and that made him smile…the car was kinda their home after all, it kinda seemed fitting to spent Christmas morning in it. He looked down as the phone in his hand beeped. He laughed as the picture of the magic tree appeared and he read Dean's message – 'see I've even got my own Xmas tree! It's missing a fairy though…want a job?'

Sam texted back 'bite me' and fell asleep.

---

He woke the next morning to find his brother sitting in a blanket with a cup of coffee in his hand watching him sleep.

"Pervert." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning to you too." Dean grinned at him.

"How did you get here?"

"Snow plough came through, I followed it all the way in."

"You ok?" Sam though his brother still looked cold and tired. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Sam…it's four in the afternoon, I got here at ten this morning, I've been sleeping for five hours. You on the other hand have had Bobby up half the night waking you to check your concussion."

"I have…don't remember."

A worried look crossed Dean's face. "Really?"

"I remember I'm just messing with you!" Sam laughed and rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Bitch!" Dean put a lot of feeling behind the word and threw a pillow at Sam.

"Jerk."

Bobby stuck his head round the door. "Glad you boys have got such a varied vocabulary. Now would the bitch and the jerk like a Christmas breakfast at four in the afternoon?"

Two grins told him that was a yes. He disappeared.

Sam reached into the drawer and pulled out a packet and handed it to Dean. "Here, Happy Christmas."

Dean faltered. "Sam I didn't get you anything."

"It's nothing big…open it." He bit his lip as Dean tore opened the wrapping.

"It's a shirt? You bought me a shirt?" Dean looked confused, Winchester didn't do normal gifts…hell they didn't normally do gifts period.

"I…that shirt you're wearing Dean…you wear it a lot and it's beginning to freak me out."

"Why?" Dean look of confusion deepened.

"It's the shirt I…I buried you in the damn thing Dean and you keep wearing it…it's beginning to freak me out ok? Can you please just burn it or something. I hate that shirt Dean."

Dean threw back his head and laughed. "I'm sorry…why didn't you just say…this is my favourite shirt."

"I know…buried you in it remember?" Sam sighed. "Please just burn the damn thing."

"Ok." Dean slipped the shirt off and put the new one on. "Better?"

"Much."

"I still feel bad Sammy…I mean I didn't realise that you were gonna get me something and I didn't…."

Sam held up his hand. "I already got Christmas present…I just got it early is all."

Sam hadn't thought his brother could have looked any more confused than he had a few minutes ago but somehow he'd managed it. "Sam…you've lost me."

"You Dean. Last year I thought that was it you know….and yet you're here and I got to wish a Happy Christmas when last year I thought that I'd never get to do that again…ever. You being here…best present I ever got." Sam could feel the tears fighting to come.

He watched as Dean dropped his eyes to his hands and composed himself. He was smiling as he raised his head again.

"So people are just too easy to buy for." He touched the shirt that Sam had given him. "But did you have to buy your own wrapping paper too?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and laughed.


End file.
